


royaly fucked

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Geek Mickey, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Royalty, kingclayton, mafia milkovich, prince!ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: ian is a prince and is dating Mickey but mickey doesn't know all about his boyfriends links to an Irish back ground... when he finds out he gets scared because his family is part of the Ukrainian Mafia.





	1. you are the king to my Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Paddys day

Ian Gallagher loved his school, he loved watching his peers walking by him oblivious to his secret. He was royalty. Not in a cocky way, no he actually was royalty. His father Clayton Gallagher was son of king Malcom Gallagher of Ireland. He Lived in America his whole life after his father moved here to Marry his mother Lucy and thus managed to keep Ian out of the headlines his younger brother Jacob however loved the attention. Ian had to fight tooth and nail to allow his father to let him attend public collage, they had to move back home to Ireland after king Malcom the second passed away, Leaving Clayton to rain as king. 

Ian however had never had a home in Ireland and he missed America, it wasn’t hard to convince his father to let him go back to America, all he had to say was that he would live with Philip his cousin who had become a very famous lawyer. He graduated from Harvard University two years ago. Philip was not royalty however. Non of his other cousins were after Prince Francis had turned down the throne. Then to be striped of his royal name. They still had money, just not the publicity but that suited them due to the embarrassing actions of their father, their mother had sadly passed away 3 Years ago after giving birth to a baby boy Liam. 

So while King Clayton and Queen Lucy thought that Ian was in Washington attending university there Ian was actually in a run down area in Chicago. He had a fancy apartment on north side that Lip had gotten him after 2 whole months of convincing Lip that his father would never know, plus their body guard Kevin would be with hi at all times. No body knew who Ian was and Ian was not under Gallagher but Ball, adapting from the royal body guards second name. 

Ian had lots of reasons to not tell his father why he was back in Chicago. One reason was that he didn’t want his father to think he was incapable of handling himself, after long years of suffering from panic attacks and anxiety issues he was living alone, without his father by his side to guide him. 

Second of all, Ian had applied for this collage when they lived in North side less than a year ago and had gotten in, and so he knew that he would not be allowed to attend after all it was a public University and not some IVY league school that is full of rich brats. Ian just wanted to be a normal kid, he was 19 years old and just wanted to live a little, his father would never allow that. 

The third reason was that Ian was gay, his father was not homophobic, he loved that Ian embraced himself and didn’t feel the kneed to hide away. However when they lived in Chicago Ian had meet Mickey Milkovich. A smart mouthed, Poor, nerd that lived in south side. Ian had managed to hide Mickey from his father for 2 whole years before he found out and he was furious. Apparently the fact that Mickeys father had been the most notorious gangster in Chicago and had died after 4 days on the run from police and had killed 5 people was not exactly the kind of people royals were to be involved with. 

But now Mickey and Ian were living in North side attending Chicago University. Ians father tried to say that Mickey was in it for the money but the truth was Mickey didn’t even know Ian was in the royal family. Mickey had never meet a parent or seen photos or even heard of the Irish royal family. Ian had always tried to tell him but how do you tell someone you are dating a Prince. How do you tell someone that after almost 3 years of being together that you were born as Prince Ian Clayton Gallagher of the Southern Isles and that you were now second in line to a throne? See Clayton had another younger brother Angus who was named after a Scottish man that Queen Rhona had had a secret affair with. She had only told Clayton about this brother on her death bed and that meant that it would then have to be Angus and then Ian as King. Not that Ian would ever want to be King but it was always a possibility. 

@@@

It was a typical day in the Ball/Milkovich apartment when things changed for Ian.  
“hay babe, did you phone the plumber to come out this week, the water pressure on the showers gone down again.” Ian shouted to Mickey. No answer. “Mickey?” Ian shouted, putting his toothbrush back into the holder. “MICKEY WHERE ARE YOU?” Ian shouted walking through the large 2 story apartment to find his boyfriend. Mickey was watching TV but Ian stilled at the channel he was watching. It was the BBC news channel for the British.  
“Ian you, your on the news” Mickey mumbled out. 

Across the screen was a picture of him next to his brother Jacob. Turns out Jacob had been stopped by boarder security when trying to fly home, he had been in New York for a week and Ian had spent the full day on Saturday with him, Jacob had however been spotted by paparazzi and had also been on the news after punching a rent-a-cop at the airport. 

Ian cursed under his breath. “you said you were flying to New York to see your folks Ian.” Mickey said. Ian was still not moving. “your a fucking prince?, what the fuck?” Mickey shouted. Ian flinched.  
“Mickey I tried to tell you so many times, I wanted you but my dad wouldn’t let me, it wouldn’t have let me live the full life I wanted too” Ian said.  
“WHAT, Ian we have been dating for 3 fucking years and you didn’t think to tell me that you were a prince, a fucking prince” Mickey shouted, Ian stayed quiet. “do you not trust me? Do you think that id want something from you?” Mickey asked, his voice was leaking with anger but pain as well.  
“no Mick I love you, I wanted to tell you but I just couldn’t, I didn’t want anyone to know, now the whole fucking worked knows who I am. I never meant to hurt you babe I sware” Ian said advancing to hold Mickey. Mickey didn’t move when Ian did, he just stood still.  
“I never wanted you to find out this way Mickey, fuck my father now Mickey I cant live with out you and I’m sorry this is how it turned out.” Ian said, Mickey pulled away.  
“is that why you moved away? Because your dad had to become a king? That’s why you moved away for 6 months wasn’t it.” Ian nodded.  
“while we are being honest, I actually told my father about you and he was not happy with our relationship. After he told me I had to break it off I panicked and asked My Grandfather, the king at the time to request my father home, but h had died only 3 months into my fathers visit and he then became the king. He requested us all home and I did everything I could to get back to you Mickey.” Ian said. Mickey looked at him in awe.  
“I don’t know how I feel about this, I mean my father was part of the Ukrainian Mafia and I’m dating the prince of Ireland.” Mickey said. Ian smirked. “I guess it makes sense now, that you have all this money yet no way to explain it, how you have a body guard and how sometimes when people call you Mr. Ball you ignore them.” Mickey elaborated, Ian laughed. He went to hug mickey again but he moved away.  
“mickey I’m sorry, I know this must be a lot to take in.” Ian said Mickey shook his head.  
“Ian, now I don’t even feel like I know you, our whole relationship was a lie man” mickey said, Ian sighed, Mickey looked to his feet.  
“I mean is that what this was, some way to get beck at your father? You thought you would date the scum of Chicago?” Mickey said, Ian scrunched up his face.  
“how could you say that to me mickey, fuck I love you, how could yo..” Ian was cut off, as Mickey shook his head.  
“don’t say that you love me right now Ian. You lied to me, you said your dad was a senator, you said that Jacob was just a friend, how could I not have seen that? Now I think about it, you are like twins” Every second Mickey thinks he is thinking of more ways that his boyfriend has lied to him.  
“Mickey I do love you, I lied to you because I don’t want to be treated like royalty, with everyone looking at me like someone special. I hate that I lied to you but I sware I’m still me” Ian said, Mickey scoffed and walked away from Ian. Ian didn’t follow him, he wanted mickey to have his space right now to process what he had just found out however when Mickey walked out of their bedroom 20 minuets later with a bag packed Ian couldn’t stop himself. 

“Mickey no, don’t do this please” Ian said grabbing Mickeys hand but Mickey pulled it away with such power that Ian was shocked, but he wasn’t scared to face Mickey, not after everything they had been through.  
“Ian what did you expect to happen here? Fuck what if paparazzi find you now? What if Tony or Collin find out about me? Id be dead meat. I cant do this any more, not now” Mickey said as he went to walk out but Ian stopped him.  
“i’ll do anything to change this, Babe please just let me make this right. I cant lose you, pl... please” Ian said, he could feel his chest growing tight and he felt like he couldn’t breath. Mickey couldn’t leave, Ian needed him, he needed Mickey in his life other wise he had nothing.  
“Ian I cant stay here. I’m sorry.” Mickey said walking out with only the things he had in his small bag pac. He didn’t look back or check to see if Ian was ok, he just left. Ian could feel the Pain. He left like his breath was gone, like the air had gone thin. He leaned down putting his hands on his knees and tried to steady himself but it wouldn’t work. 

He pulled out his phone, he called his ICE number and it rang 3 times. “Hi, this is King Claytons personal assistant how can I assist you?” Ian gulped his air down.  
“it... its Prince Ian, c...code Blue” Ian said, the sectary moved fast and then he herd the soothing voice of his father.  
“Ian, Ian can you answer me” Clayton asked, Ian clicked and his father continued. “ok with me, three breaths and then say Yes ok.” Ian clicked again. But still the air wouldn’t come, it was like all the oxygen walked out the door when Mickey did.  
“d...dad I can’t” he squeezed out.  
“Yes you can son, with me, One... Two... three, breath.” His father said, Ian took the breath, “that’s it, ok again.” Ian took a long breath, filling up his lungs. “another one?” his father asked, Ian did as he was asked. Suddenly the air returned, he kept taking long breaths and then eventually he said a soft ‘thank you’ to his father. “what happened?” his father asked, Ian closed his eyes.  
“Mickey, he um... he left me” Ian said.  
“what do you mean Mickey? You are supposed to be with your cousin Philip in Washington, Ian you mustn’t tell me you are not” Ian sighed.  
“father I am not a child, I can live my life as I please, this would never have happened if Jacob had acted like a prince and not a thug.” He said, he waited for his father to reply.  
“I’m sending Samuel to get you, you are coming home, how dare you defy me, I gave you...” Ian interrupted his dad.  
“no father, not this time, I am not a child. If I wish to stay in Chicago then I shall, I am 19 years old and I have no freedom, America is my home” Ian insisted.  
“Samuel will pick you up at 1400 hours tomorrow at your house and you will come home. I will not have this ruffian treating you this way, and if you do not get in that car I will come get you myself” Ian just hung the phone up. 

@@@

He had to find a way to talk to Mickey before he left, other wise his father would be coming to get him because he would not just leave mickey with no explanation, he never thought that he would be in the south side Mansion that the Milkovich’s had built over 30 Years ago, but he had to talk to Mickey he didn’t care about his brothers or uncles, he just needed his geek back. Kevin was below the step waiting to pounce as he walked up to the door. He knocked 3 times and then moved back.  
A man around 6ft tall answered the door. “ebat’ vy khochete?” he said in Ukrainian.  
“I’m looking for Mickey.” Ian said loudly.  
“about a year too late man he lives on compose at CU” the man said, He didn’t look so much older than his so he assumed it was Iggy.  
“yeah he didn’t come back last night and I was wondering if he was ok” Ian said, the man laughed. “he came home last night saying he got kicked out the dorms, he pro’ly went to get some ass,” Iggy laughed, Ian felt the same twinge he had last night in his chest and felt sick.  
“can you just te...” Ian started nut was cut off by another Man who sounded much older.  
“Ihnatiy, Yakyy znkahoby’ sya na dveri? he souted, the younger man huffed.  
“deyaki pedyk Diya Makahilo” he shouted back, then came heavy thumps, soon a smaller man but not to small, built and sly faced approached the door. Ian knew that this was Tony, his 3rd brother of 4, Ian gulped at the sight of this man.  
“chomu vy khochete Makahilo mhh?” he asked, Ian looked at the other boy for help.  
“why are you looking for Mickey?” the man said.  
“oh, um we share a room, I was just looking for an English paper from him.” Ian lied. The older boy nodded and then walked to the top of the stairs  
“Mikki, deyaki mudake papir z vas ” he shouted, then singaled Ian.  
“prykhoyat ‘v khlopchyka ” he said.  
“you have to come in” the younger boy said, Ian walked in, he was greeted by marble stone floors and a crystal chandler, the spiral stairs led up 3 floors of the largo house and Ian was impressed. The marble floors were Indonesian, Ian could tell. Its what is in his Main room in Atwood castle where he lived in Ierland. Ian was pulled from his thoughs as he saw Mickey at the bottom of the stairs. Mickey looked to Iggy who seemed to be the only one there again.  
“shcho ebat’ ty dozvolyv yomu protyahom?” Mickey asked, Ian knew mickey spoke Ukrainian, he would talk on the phone and during sex in Ukranian which Ian always loved.  
“chomy, chort viz’my, tviy, khlopets’ tut, ty Idiot” Iggy snapped quietly.  
“Ian you got to go,” Mickey said pushing Ian towards the door.  
“dity" iggy mumbled as Mickey pushed Ian outside. 

@@@

“Ian are you crazy, you are going to get yourself killed” Mickey snapped at Ian.  
“I had to see you, I’m so sorry Mickey, just don’t walk away” Ian said, Mickey was checking all corners before he leaned down.  
“my brothers will eat you alive please, just go before they hurt you” Mickey said.  
“my father has requested that I return to Ireland Mickey, but I cant go without you, I will be picked up at 2 oclock this afternoon at our house, you can come with me, we can sort this out” Ian said.  
“what dream land do you live in Ian, I cant leave my brothers would hunt me down” Mickey whispered, Ian started walking backwards.  
“you either come at 2 o'clock and come with me. I wont be mad if you don’t. ill still pay for the apartment, I know you hate it here.” Ian said walking down the steps.  
“whatever” Mickey replied walking into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian stood waiting at the doors for Mickey, he knew if micky didn’t turn up then he would not go, he couldn’t leave mickey behind. He Had to make this right, Samuel told him it was time to go but ian said no, that they would wait for Mickey.  
“master Ian we must go now or The King will have me, now get in the car.” Samuel said. Ian sighed.  
He knew he had to wait for Mickey but he also knew that he had to get in that plane or Samuel would lose his job and Ian didn't want that on him.   
"5 more minutes Samuel. Then we will go." Ian assured him. He picked up his phone and dialled Mickey number but the phone went to voice mail.   
He looked up and down the street for any sign that Mickey would forgive him but the street was empty bar the door man out front of the apartment building. He nodded. "He's not coming is he Samuel. My father will never let me come back if I go home" Ian said.   
Samuel patted his shoulder.  
"Master Ian if I may. Ireland is full of some fine men. Now let's go our flight is in less than an hour." Ian nodded and got in the car. Samuel got into the driver seat and drove

Ian had never been more devastated. He couldn't live with out Mickey but now he was being forced to by his father. He knew that his father would never allow him to be with Mickey. Not while he still had ties to the Ukrainian Mafia. He had to think of something.  
Nothing is compare to how Mickey makes Ian feel. It's like the feeling you get when you take one of those rare moments. When you stop and look around and everything for once is perfect. This moments don't come often for most but Ian feels that every single day with Mickey.

He didn't know how he was going to fix this. He called Mickey again. "Hay it's Ian. I just want to say I'm sorry I lied to you Mickey. I will get you back though. I love you." He said when it went to voicemail.

@@@@

Mickey ran. He ran like the wind up that road towards his apartment building. He had just some something crazy. He packed his bags. Left a note for his siblings and ran. He was late but he was sure Ian would wait. If he didn't he would have no where to go.   
He couldn't go home. In that note he had told his brothers he was gay. He had also told them all about Ian and how this is him going to find happiness. So he ran, he had to get rid of his phone in case his brothers tried to trace it but he knew that Ian as a prince would have enough to protect him. 

But when he got there he felt his heart drop. His body felt numb. Ian was gone. He didn't wait and maybe he was silly for thinking a fucking prince would actually like him. It love him. Almost 3 years was a lie. He couldn't help but let a soft cry put before he walked up the stairs to his and Ians apartment. 

It took him a whole 3 minutes before he decided to chase him down. He called a cab and went after someone he loved very much. Someone who was his light. He had to love 

@@@@

When He got to the airport he ran like a whippet on track. He went through security and ran to the front desk. He picked up the ticket Ian texted him last night and said would be at the front desk.  
. "Has the 2 o'clock plain for Ireland left Yet?" He asked. The woman typed away and then looked up.  
"Its boarding now. If you hurry you might make it." And he ran again. As fast as his legs would endure. He had to get on that plane.   
He dodged a whole crowd of people as he made his way to the front gate to board the plane. When he got there the gates were closed. Fuck this was not his day.   
"Open the door. I need on that plane." Mickey said. The woman looked at him sympathetically.  
"I'm sorry sir the plane has taken off already." She said. He sighed and ran a lone hand through his black hair. That was it. He had lost Ian forever. how could this have happened to him, why?


	3. A royal moment

Chapter 3  
"You work for me Samuel and I say take me home. I will Not live by my father's rules any longer. I have a relationship I need to mend and I can not do that from Ireland" Ian demanded. 10 minutes before the plane was too board Ian couldn't go. He couldn't.  
"My prince I don't think your father will be very happy about this."   
"My father is not the boss of me or my decision to stay in this country." Ian protested. "Now please. Take me home" he said firmer. Samuel nodded and opened the car door.  
“shall I phone the king, or would you rather do it yourself my prince?” samuel asked, Ian looked out the window and sighed.  
“no one will be phoning my father until I find Mikahilo and then we can sort this out as a family Samuel. Until then we say that the flight was a connection flight and I needed alone time, I am in Scotland with Lord Angus. Please, do not tell father.” Ian said to his royal butler who had served him since his father was a child. He was just 20 when he started serving the royal family. He was now in his late 60s. Samuel had practically raised Ian. “did you ever love someone so much that it would kill you to see them hurt Samuel?” Ian asked.   
Samuel smiled and looked at Ian through the rear view mirror. “I havent had much experience with actual love Sir. But I once served for a family that had two children and one of those children grew up to be a very powerful and intellectual man. See he married a woman who was very ever so beautiful and she fell in love with that man. Together they loved each other and I had never seen love like it My Prince. Eventually they had children of their own and that was something that was very special as it meant that one day. When your father, the king would pass he would leave the crown for you to take. Ian, my prince, I hope that what you and this man have is half of what your parents have. That would be very special love.” Samuel said. Ian smiled. He remembered days when he was a baby and Samuel would lull him to sleep by using the sorry of his parents love.   
“I think, maybe Samuel, that me and Mickey might love each other more than my parents do. See my father told me all about when I was born. And I am not stupid Samuel. I know Lucy was not my birth mother, but what was I to say to them. I have never told my mother I know she is not my birth mother. But I do know that I will never leave Mickey alone like My father did with Lucy and I also know that I would never cheat on Mickey either. I know that what I have let him down by keeping him in the dark. But he is my light and he is part of me.”  
@@@  
Mickey was sore, and tired and heartbroken. He was devastated and alone and was feeling more and more scared as time went by. He got in a cab at the airport and started to drive home. Of coarse their was a hold up on the freeway. He couldn’t help but over hear over the radio all about the sighting of the Prince. ‘its been amost 19 years since we have saw a proper picture of prince Ian. And we also got once of him in 2006 when he was 12 years old, he was with the British Prince Harry’ one woman said. Micky sighed. How did he not know his boyfriend was a prince? ‘well this young man had been staying in USA for almost 17 years. He is less active than his younger brother who has apparently not been a Stanger to the papers’ the man said ‘you know that The royal Prince Ian actually came out 4 years ago when he was just 15 to his father, we here from Ireland that because of this his father tended to protect him more from the public eye’ the woman replied. “hay man can you turn the radio over” Mickey asked. The driver shook his head.   
“Only one channel man.” The guy said, Mickey huffed. ‘rumors that he was in a relationship with a student from his collage and we have a caller about to confirm this now.’ The radio man said. Mickeys heart sped up and he felt like he couldn’t breath. What if someone said his name and he was found out. Especially since Ian had gone back to Ireland without him. ‘hi caller, can you confirm that Ian Gallagher was in a relationship with someone?’ the man asked. ‘yeah I can, he was in my home room. I cant believe I didn’t know that he was a prince, he didn’t even tell anyone but he was dating some guy from the school.” Mickey didn't get to hear the end because he was already home. He played the man and got out the taxi. 

He walked up the steps of his building and buzzed himself I. He walked up the stairs and his hear pounded as he saw Kevin outside. "Mr. Milkovich. Welcome home" he said. Mickey heart beat fast. Ian was in side. 

He ran through the door and saw ian at the table. "Fuck I thought you went home" Mickey said. Ian smiled. 

" this Is my home. You are my home Mikahilo." Ian said walking towards Mickey. Mickey walked up and pulled him down to kiss him. He was so close to losing Ian. He would never let him go again. 

"My father. He is the king if Ireland. He is on his way to collect me. But I will only go if you come with me my love. I can not leave you. Never again" Ian said. Mickey nodded. 

"I'll go anywhere you go. I thought was to late. I thought I'd lost you Ian and it scared the shot out of me man. Just don't ever leave me again." Mickey said courying into Ian's chest. Ian shook his head. 

"Never again. I'm sorry I lied to you. That I have now put you in danger. I haven't been of the news all day Mick. I can not express how sorry I am" he said. Mickey shook his head now. 

"As long as have you Ian I'm fine. Let's just go now. We can get the next plane. Save your ol' dad the travel." Mickey said. Ian already was on the phone before he finished. 

"Father I'm coming home" Ian said into the phone. Mickey could here someone speak on the other end. Then he shut the phone off and smiled at his lover. "We got a plane to catch." Ian said. Mickey smiled and kissed him again.


	4. Blessed

Mickey held Ian's hand tight. He was in his father's private jet and he was informed that there was a lot of paparazzi waiting for them at the airport. Ian nodded. Mickey took a deep breath. King Clayton was meeting them at the castle, well he didn't know Mickey was there yet but would soon. 

As the plane landed Ian took Mickeys hand. Mickey smiled and leaned in. Kissing his boyfriend like it was the last time. "You ready?" Ian asked .Mickey nodded.

Ian guided him from the plane holding his hand as flashes came from all around them. Mickey his behind Ian. Punching his head and free hand into his Shirt. Ian just smiled and waved like the Prince he was.

The people of Ireland loved their royal family. Clayton had helped pass a lot of bills to help out with gay rights and woman's right. With the help of Lucy standing with the right for her people to have free health care they were ruler that everyone loved. 

Girls were head over heals for Jacob. Although he was only 17. He was a lot like Ian except he didn't share the same brown eyes as the rest of his family. He had flaming green eyes like his birth mother. 

"Prince Ian can we talk to you?" One reporter shouted. 

"Who's the hottie" a woman asked but Mickey continued to hide his face. 

"Is It true he's related to the Milkovich clan?" Another reporter asked. That's when Kevin stepped in. 

"Prince Ian and his partner have no interest for your questions however if you let him leave quietly the Prince has said he will release a statement later this week!" He said into a MIC. Suddenly people started backing off. 

"Thank you" Ian said as he got into the limo taking Mickey with him. It didn't take long for the car to ring. Ian sighed as he answered his father's call. 

"You brought that Heathen with you? How could you do this. Is people find out who he is..." the king started saying through the loud speaker but Ian cut him off. 

"HE is my partner father and I will not tolerate you talking about him that way" Ian said. Mickeys face was red. 

"How dare you speak to me that way. I only mean to protect you. He is not good for you" his father said. Ian sighed.

"He is my boyfriend and we have been together for the best part of 3 years. You will not decide my life for me." Ian said. 

"I can and will. How that ruffian got into this country I will never know. Shouldn't he be locked up with his brothers or even..." Mickey lost it. He couldn't believe this man had the audacity to talk about his family like that. 

"Look Mr. I may not be from the best family. I may not even have the best back ground but I love your son. I won't even give up on him. My father died and I knew he didn't care enough to love me. Don't let your son think the same." Mickey said, Ian smiled at Mickey as his father huffed on the other end of the phone. 

"You say you love him. If this is true you will leave him and let him find someone who he deserves to love back. Your filth." The king said before hanging up. 

Ian sighed. But Mickey just took his hand and smiled. "He will come round. I promis" Mickey said. Ian nodded. 

@@@

When they pulled up to the castle around 7 at night. Three officers stopped the car before it went through the gates. 

"King Clayton has ordered that Mr. Milkovich has to leave the vehicle." One officer said. Ian scoffed. 

"King Clayton can kiss my ass" Ian said before trying to close the door. Only for all door to open and 5 officers pulling Mickey from the car and pinning him to the ground. 

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM" Ian shouted. "He may be your boss but so am I. I will have your jobs quicker than the king could snapp his fingers. How remove your hands from my boyfriend" Ian said and all 5 men stepped away as Ian helped him up. 

"If he steps inside we have been ordered to shoot Prince Ian. I'm can not let him go in there." The officer said. 

"Then shoot. But i sware if any of the bullets hit him. I will personally end you all." Ian said harshly. He pulled mickey to his chest and cuddled him close.

"Now I'll walk through those gates with my partner. See how fast I will have your careers, family's and friends lives destroyed if a single bullet comes my way." Ian said. All 5 soldiers stood down. 

@@@

Once In the castle Ian dragged Mickey to his father's office. Ignoring the Queen and his brother. Mickey followed like a puppy dog. Once out side. Ian shouted. "MOVE OUT THE WAY NOW" nobody moved. 

"Prince you must calm down" one of the soldiers said. 

"Let him in boys" Clayton shouted. 

Ian marched in dragging Mickey with him. "How did he get in here. Officer" he shouted. 

"No father. Listen to me right now. You have no right to treat him the way you have. He is my partner and I love him, he loves me and I am not going to let you ruin this" Ian said. Looking into his father's eyes. Clayton stood in simple clothes. A nice suit. 

"This relationship between the two of you Is not healthy. He will never be apart of the royals. How could he be?" Ian scoffed.

"If he cannot then neither can I. I know I'm not your wife's son. I am not next in line. I am not a real member of the royals and when the public find out then I will never. NEVER. Be king. Fuck sake Jacob was born for that exact reason." Ian shouted. 

Mickey placed his hand around Ian's back and the king saw this. He was shocked. "That's not true. You will always be our son no matter who your real.mother is. And as soon as I die you will be appointed king." Clayton told his son. 

"King. If i may. I know where I'm from and who I am but I must also tell you. I am not Terrys real son either. He had my mother killed as soon as my sister was born. We were both born as part of my mother's affair. Truly. i have no association to the Milkovich clan. Have me tested I sware to you." Mickey said. Ian looked at him brows furrowed.

"You are a danger by association son. No matter who your true father is" the king said. Mickey took a step falward. 

"Just give us a Chance. You have not been a saint yourself butni have no record and can honestly say my only crime was was falling in love with your son. It's a crime because I stole his heart and I know myself that he deserves better." Mickey said. The king looked at him. 

"I know he deserves safety and not the stress I'm putting on him. But as long as he wants me around I won't let him walk away from me. As I won't walk away from him." Mickey said. A smile played on Ian's lips and Clayton couldn't help but watch his son look down to the man who he loved and it reminded him of the way Lucy used to look at him. 

"Is this true? You promis me you love him, because Ian listen to me as your father. Once this gets out hell will rain down on this family and you have to be prepared to solve this yourself." The king said.

"As your son. I promise you. We would take bullets for each other. I won't do this without your blessing father but I'm prepared to let the world know who I love and I'm sure he feels the same." Ian said and Mickey nodded beside him. 

The king took a minute. He looked at the two boys in front of him. The two boys who he is sure love each other more than they do themselves. He sighed, 

"let me deal with the press. First Mickey I want you to change your name to your mother's maiden name and I would like for both of you to write something to release to the press about how Mickeys mother was Terry wife for now. I want you to stay in the castle for now" he said. Mickey and Ian nodded.

"How go see your mother. And don't you dare tell her about what you know" Ian nodded at his father again and left with Mickey in tow. 

Mickey smiled and looked at ian. Finally they could be together like all the other couples. They could do everything they had set put to be. Maybe one day they would even go as far to getting married who knew. But for now Mickey just had Ian s father on board and had seriously started a life with someone he loved. He loved his mother. He loved his siblings, hell maybe at one point he did love Terry even. 

But now of them could compare to how much he loved Ian. He loved Ian more than anything in this whole world. And right now they had the blessing they needed to finally love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally finished. Thank you for reading and leave comments about watch should do next (prompts)


End file.
